


I Belong With My Brother

by liggytheauthoress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aaaaaaangst, BotFA fic, Durincest, M/M, because i am a terrible person, oh god i hate myself for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The possibility of Kili going before him had never even entered his mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong With My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I had Desolation of Smaug feelings. And overprotective!Fili feelings. And it's-terrible-but-I-really-hope-Kili-dies-first-in-the-third-movie-because-of-Fili's-reaction feelings. And then this happened. I have no shame.

For as long as he could remember, Fili had been certain of one thing, and that was the fact that Kili would not die as long as the older Durin still breathed. As long as Fili had life in him, his brother would also live. The only way Death was going to grab hold of the archer was by going through Fili first.

The possibility of Kili going before him had never even entered his mind.

Because of this, it took several seconds for Fili to process what had happened when he saw the first arrow pierce his brother’s chest. He stood, frozen, as he watched Kili stagger backwards a bit, face twisted with pain, but remain on his feet. The fact that his brother was still standing gave Fili hope, surely the injury couldn’t be that bad if Kili was still up, could it?

A moment later another arrow buried itself in Kili’s throat and he stumbled, and the world around them seemed to fade away as Fili saw him fall.

Fili wasn’t sure what happened after that. He was dimly aware of letting out a long, primal roar that made every orc nearby freeze for a moment with its ferocity, and then everything became a blur of screams and blood and swinging blades.

When Fili came back to himself and regained awareness of what was happening around him, he found himself standing atop a mound of orc corpses, his swords covered in their blood. There was a twinging feeling in his abdomen but he ignored it, only one thing mattered at that moment and everything else could wait.

As Fili fell to his knees beside his brother, Kili looked up at him, eyes wide and hazy with pain and fear, and whispered, “Fee…”

"Shh, I’ve got you," Fili murmured, pulling Kili onto his lap. "I’ve got you,  _nadadith_.” He looked at the arrows embedded in his brother’s chest and swallowed back tears, refusing to believe that this might be it, that Kili wasn’t going to be walking away from this one, because Fili was still alive and that meant Kili would be all right.

He  _had_  to be all right.

"You’ll be all right,  _nadad_ ,” Fili said aloud, pressing his hand to the side of the brunet’s face. “The healers will help you, you’ll be…”

Kili gave him a look. “We both know that’s a lie.”

"No it’s  _not_ _!_  You’ll be fine!”

"Fee… _nadadel…_ " Kili looked like he was struggling not to cry. His eyes dropped to Fili’s torso and he breathed, "You’re hurt."

Fili looked down and saw the knife sticking out of his side, buried to the hilt. His tunic was soaked in blood and every breath sent a jolt of pain through his entire body. ”It’s nothing,” he said, echoing the words his brother had uttered after their escape from Mirkwood. Tauriel had healed that wound, brought Kili back from the brink of death once before, maybe she could do it again if they reached her in time…

Kili coughed harshly, blood flecking his lips and chest, and gasped for breath. Fili tangled a hand in his brother’s hair and touched his forehead to Kili’s, begging, “Kee…please don’t leave me,  _atamanel_. Not yet.”  _Not ever_.

The youngest Durin made an attempt at an apologetic smile and angled his head up to press his lips to Fili’s. “Love you, Fee,” he whispered, letting his head slip to the crook of his brother’s neck. “Be…waiting for you…”

And before Fili could even respond, Kili’s body convulsed and then went still. The glowing light that had been in his eyes since the day he was born was gone, and Fili was alone.

A harsh keen broke from Fili’s mouth as he clutched his brother’s body against his chest, rocking back and forth like he’d done when they were little and Kili had had a nightmare. No, no, no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Fili was supposed to go first, he was always supposed to go first,  _always_ …

For the first time, and the last, Fili had failed at his sacred task of protecting his brother at all costs.

The pain in his side had been reduced to a numb throbbing, and somewhere in the back of his mind Fili knew that unless he got to a healer soon, there would be no hope for him. But he made no move to leave, merely tightened his embrace around Kili and buried his face in his brother’s matted hair, waiting for the inevitable, because he no longer belonged in the realm of the living.

He belonged with his brother.


End file.
